Princesas de cristal: la Saga de los marineros de cristal
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Emocionante nueva versión de "cristal marineros: edición especial!" Malos entrar en la refriega, ataque de Sailor Moon, después de que conoce a la nueva Senshi en clase y el toque portentoso pesadillas en una batalla que se avecina y un ser duerme en su interior, inconsciente, Sailor Moon está atrapado en una batalla que no sabe nada. Sobrevivirá?
1. Notas de la serie

Desde el escritorio de la Crystal Knight.

Esta es una edición en Español de "Cristal princesa: la Saga de The Crystal marineros", usted puede leer la versión en inglés aquí en este sitio!

(SPOILER! NO LEER SI NO LEÍSTE MARINEROS DE CRISTAL O CRISTAL PRINCESA!)

correo electrónico: crystalknight en cobre punto objetivo neto: Eccadairius

Usted está mirando un remake masivo para (Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: cristal marineros, que fue escrito a 15/12/1997 de 30/07/1997.

En 2006, un remake masivo comenzó y la historia original fue reescrita y presentó a una audiencia de todo el mundo! Ahora, en 2013, princesas de cristal:

La Saga de los marineros de cristal se ha hecho completa y ahora es legible para el público de todo el mundo.

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Cristal marineros escritos: 30/07/1997 a 15/12/1997 editado: 2002 y 2008 a publicar como: edición especial de marineros de cristal (2008)

Princesas de cristal: la Saga de los marineros de cristal escrito: 03/11/2006 a 04/12/2013

Princesas de cristal contiene 2 nuevos personajes no vistos en el original más las historias en cada capítulo ha sido rehecha para mostrar un oscuro

parte de la historia original. Además nuevos capítulos incalculables ha entrado en el nuevo fanfic para dar una historia completa de la original. Nuevo o

poderes cambiantes de Usagi en princesas de cristal:

Cristal Sailor Moon tiene ahora la capacidad de ser invisible con su capa en el episodio 3. Esto fue planeado en la original, pero no se utiliza.

Cristal blindado Sailor Moon es una forma especial de marinero de la luna de cristal y no de Neo reina Serenity de Tokio de cristal.

Grand Princess y Grand Princess Sailor Moon es una forma especial de Sailor Moon es un artículo especial del Reino del sol. Estos

formas que se alimentan de la ira de Usagi es bastante peligroso y niveles de fuerza suelen estar por las nubes debido a la furia de Usagi!

Oscuro Sailor Moon se cambia a mal Sailor Moon, en el remake de que Usagi cae al lado oscuro en lugar de ser lavado el cerebro por el Titán de hielo.

La espada de cristal se encuentra en el remake en Tokio por Usagi en lugar de ser dado por Neeblix. La espada de cristal tiene la capacidad de hablar

Usagi cuando surjan problemas.

Los cristales oro son realmente oro en el remake. En el original, los cristales de oro eran rojos y blancos.

El cristal de color rosa estará formado por las lágrimas de Usagi y rosa de Mamoru cristalizada en el remake. En el original,

los cristales de oro se unió a la rosa cristalizada y se unió a lágrima de Mamoru!

Más cambios será evidentes si lees ambas versiones. Por favor, disfrutar y comentar. Bienvenido a la versión actualizada de

Cristal marineros! ¡ Larga vida a los marineros de cristal!

Visite mi sitio web: www punto crystalsailors dot com. gracias!

Crystal Knight 03/12/2013


	2. Prólogo

Kurisutaru Ikenai: Ano Buyudan No Sera Ano Kurisutaru  
Princesas de cristal: la Saga de los marineros de cristal

La edición en Español!

ASÍ QUE EL VIAJE DE LOS ELEGIDOS UNO... EMPIEZA!"

The Crystal Knight presenta:

(c) 2006, 2008, 2013 el caballero de cristal  
(c) 2006, 2008, 2013 Fanfiction Crystal Knight Productions  
(c) 2006, 2008, 2013 cristal marineros universo  
(c) 2006, 2008, 2013 los marineros cristal del proyecto.

PRÓLOGO: "EL ELEGIDO UNO"  
Por Eccadairius en claro punto net  
Seudónimo: El caballero de cristal  
OBJETIVO: WolfRainKnight

Clasificación: PG-13  
Basado en: La serie Original "Marineros de cristal"

Notas: Esto ocurre después de Sailor Moon R y ' Sailor Moon  
Universal' que fue escrita por Jendra.

PRÓLOGO: EL ELEGIDO UNO

Fue en medio de la noche. La gente del pueblo se reunieron. Un gran  
evento había tenido lugar.

"Es cierto que Crystalia princesa dio a luz a gemelos?"

Una anciana le preguntó.

"Sí, es cierto. Eso es lo que dicen todos los comerciantes en el mercado  
han estado diciendo!"

Un rayo mercante de mediana edad.

"¿Cuándo darán el informe oficial?"

Alguien preguntó.

"No sé, espero que pronto."

Otra persona respondió. Dentro del Palacio de cristal de luna, los doctores estaban preocupados  
sobre el más viejo bebé que nació. La niña parecía estar sufriendo. El  
los médicos no sabían lo que estaba mal. "

"Esta niña parece estar sufriendo por la falta de energía".

Un médico señalado. Reina CrystalRuby vino con el Momoirozuishou.

"Me enteré que mi hija había dado a luz a gemelos idénticos chicas, bueno  
¿Hay algo malo con la niña mayor?"

Reina CrystalRuby tenía el pelo blanco hermoso en Odangos con colas de caballo  
bajando.

"Sí, su Majestad. La niña parece estar sufriendo por la falta de energía".

El doctor señalado.

"Bueno, déjame ver si el Momoirozuishou va a reaccionar a ella y ver si ella arroja  
Crystal lágrimas, porque si lo hace, está el prometido elegido!"

Reina CrystalRuby anunció que traía el cristal rosa cerca del bebé  
cabeza. La rosa de cristal brilla furiosamente mientras se acerca a la cabeza del bebé y la  
niña llora en voz muy alta y sus lágrimas salen y cristalizaron!  
La reina miró sorprendida.

"Es ella! El bebé mayor de mi hija Crystalia, es el elegido! "

CrystalRuby Reina habla en un tono sorprendido. El bebé deja de llorar y  
cae dormido y el cristal rosa inicia envío de energía en el cuerpo del bebé.

"Los médicos, esto es el prometido elegido que unirá un día con el legendario  
Soldado. El elegido ha nacido! Es un día glorioso para nuestro reino. Permiten  
Yo a esta niña a su madre".

Reina CrystalRuby les dice. Ella recoge la niña con el cristal de color rosa  
Eso es levitar sobre la cabeza del bebé con su madre. Ella va a Crystalia.

"Mi hija Crystalia, buenas noticias, su hija mayor es el prometido elegido  
Uno. Puede utilizar el Momoirozuishou. Ahora necesitará para mantenerla con vida. YO  
Creo que será mejor si ella estaba en los brazos. ¿Has venido nombres  
para estos nuevos nacido a gemelas?"

Reina CrystalRuby anuncia la buena noticia a su hija. Un debilitado Crystalia  
habla y le responde.

"Sí, mamá, tengo. He decidido nombrar el Crystallina más antiguo y la  
uno Clearina más joven."

Princesa Crystalia anunció a su madre.

"Mi hija, ésos son hermosa y nombres bonitos. Descansa ahora."

CrystalRuby reina insta a su hija. Exterior sale un viejo  
junto con una mujer de pelo oscura con un bastón en la mano.

"Señoras y señores, me dan su atención por favor."

Cristal marinero destino habla. La gente se calme. Habla otra vez.

"Princesa Crystalia, la hija de la reina CrystalRuby y heredero al trono  
había unos 40 minutos, dado a luz a gemelas idénticas. El más antiguo  
pesa cuatro kilos y siete onzas, el nombre es princesa Crystallina,  
futuro heredero del Reino cristal luna y prometido elegido, el  
joven, pesa 4 libras y dos onzas, el nombre dado es princesa  
Clearina. La niña, princesa Crystallina respondió a la rosa de cristal  
y lágrimas de cristal! La ' princesa de cristal ha nacido! Nuestro reino  
hoy regocija en el nacimiento del elegido!"

Cristal marinero destino anuncia. El público se vuelve loco en las noticias.

QUINCE AÑOS MÁS TARDE.

Crystallina de princesa se reunió con su amor, Cedrick príncipe. Él la amaba  
caro. Ellos prometieron estar casado. Era su protector elegido  
y su prometido. Se le dio el nombre de ilustración nombrado Príncipe  
Echoheart, el caballero de cristal. Cedrick protegido Crystallina de princesa,  
el elegido y ella comprometieron su corazón a él ese día. De crystallina  
tenía el pelo azul turquesa y llevaba un vestido rosa con detalles en azules en el  
Arriba. Se acercó su madre.

"Cedrick! Enfoques del problema, el Reino de hielo está regresando, por favor tome  
Crystallina de princesa y contarle sobre la profecía del elegido.  
¡ Date prisa!"

Reina CrystalStar le dije. Cedrick príncipe respondió:

"Sí, su Majestad. Ven a princesa".

Príncipe Cedrick obedeció a la reina y princesa Crystallina de una caja fuerte  
lugar.

"Crystallina, mi amor, mi Odango Atama. mi amor es despejado  
agua. Tu vida está en peligro, hace quince años nacieron por tu  
la reina madre y tú naciste para ser las elegidas prometido  
Crystallina, esto puede ser una sorpresa para ti, pero tú no eres humano como  
su hermana Clearina. Naciste un ser celestial que ha  
tremendos poderes sobrenaturales y lágrimas de cristal. Te  
son las princesas de cristal, la princesa de la luna de cristal  
Reino. El Reino de hielo ha llegado a la rosa de cristal  
a ti y a robar la energía de fuerza vital te mantiene vivo.  
Si roban tu energía de fuerza vital que te vas a morir! Eres una amenaza  
el Reino de hielo! Su hermana Clearina también es una amenaza.  
Quédate aquí y estar a salvo y... "

Príncipe Cedrick le dice a ella y luego oyen un grito.

"LA MADRE".

Princesa Crystallina grita mientras corre hacia fuera a donde ella  
la madre es. Clearina corre hacia su madre también.

"La madre".

Crystallina de princesa y princesa Clearina gritan al unísono.

"Mis hijas me escuchan ahora. Nuestro reino está condenado.  
Crystallina, debe tomar su corte a la tierra. Allí  
Usted debe cumplir la profecía del elegido.  
Usted debe colocar hibernando en una chica humana  
es el soldado legendario prometido. Ella y tú  
No será capaz de derrotar por separado, el Reino de hielo  
Pero un día los Momoirozuishou se formó otra vez y  
el soldado legendario y usted se convertirá en uno. Ella  
te absorberá en su cuerpo con el cristal de color rosa  
para salvar su vida frágil. Tienes que ayudar a  
su Crystallina, así que ella puede ganar contra el Titán de hielo."

Reina CrystalStar habló en un tono debilitado.

"LA MADRE! NO PUEDO ROMPER MIS VOTOS COMO UNA PRINCESA HEREDERA  
DE LA LUNA DE CRISTAL! YO NO PUEDO SE MEZCLAN CON UN HUMANO  
CHICA! SI ME PONGO EN ELLA, ELLA VA A CONVERTIRSE EN  
INESTABLE SI ROMPO EL CRISTAL ROSA!"

Princesa Crystallina grita de angustia completa y  
tristeza.

"No hay otra opción Crystallina. Debes  
ayudar a cumplir la profecía de la elegida y la  
Soldado legendario. La guerra de cristal terminará allí  
mi hija. Ve ahora, y mi victoria un día  
en sus manos, la chica es el soldado legendario  
es tu futuro que auto de mi hija, lo hará reaccionar  
a la Momoirozuishou cuando encuentres. Sello de la  
enemigo huir y decir 'Crystal Moon Healing Power!'  
a la tierra!"

Reina CrystalStar le dice a sus hijas y muere.

"La reina ha muerto y ahora aprovechar la rosa de cristal  
y robar energía del elegido para hacer nuestro hielo  
Reino fuerte!"

El Titán de hielo, un guerrero con armadura azul hielo disfruta en  
la muerte de la reina.

"Titán de hielo, yo puedo ganar aquí hoy, voy a guardar  
el resto de la vida hoy. "

Princesa Crystallina grita y agarra el cristal de color rosa.

"Luna de cristal poder sanador!"

Princesa Crystallina gritó levantando la Momoirozuishou  
y la luz sale el cristal sellado el  
Hielo Titan, Krun Bruikas, Morgoth, Vertikal y Takalon.  
Un sello más fuerte se coloca en Takalon y Krun Bruikas.  
Entonces los orbes del Reino de hielo son enviados al exilio  
en el espacio. Entonces los poderes de cristal de color rosa hacia abajo.

Entonces el Guerrero del Reino de la luna de cristal  
se reúnen y Crystallina habla.

"Todo el mundo, escucha atentamente, tenemos para dirigirse a la tierra  
en la vía láctea, allí cada uno de ustedes encontrará  
un anfitrión humano. Clearina, debes ir a. Mi futura  
tiene una hermana gemela, tu futura debe permanecer en secreto  
desde el Titán de hielo para salvar mi futuro de mismo la vida. Todo el mundo  
¡ Vamos!"

Crystallina de princesa y su corte desaparece del cristal  
Luna.

En la tierra, 30 de junio de 1978.

cuatro hermanos nacieron en Tokio para padres americanos, que eran  
colocado en Tokio, tuvieron cuatro hijos que nacieron:  
Usagi, Sarah, Travis y Jonathan. Princesa Crystallina brillo  
el cristal de color rosa en la cancha del Crystallina, Crystallina habla.

"Lo he hecho tan pronto como has encontrado tus futuros selves, tu  
hibernación comenzará".

Crystallina les dice. Sale de su corte. Princesa Crytallina  
y Clearina encuentra una piedra en Tokio y Crystallina apuñala  
Crystal espada en la piedra. Entonces se que rompe la rosa  
Cristal y el cristal de color rosa se convierte en el cristal de oro. Ella se esconde  
dos cristales en Japón.

"Voy a tomar estos tres cristales oro conmigo en mi estado de hibernación.  
Clearina podemos ser libres una vez más. "

Princesa Crystallina habla. Puso los tres cristales oro  
el bebé Usagi y se coloca también en Usagi. Lugares Clearina  
ella misma en Sarah, hermana de Usagi. Ahora esperan la profecía  
a cumplirse.

Mientras tanto vuelta a la luna de cristal...

Cristal marinero destino llegó a la luna de cristal con Tsuki.

"¿Dónde están?"

Maravillas de destino. Escucha la voz de la reina.

"Mi hija ha vuelto a la tierra para cumplir la profecía de la  
Soldado legendario y el elegido uno. Por favor tome esto  
con usted. Este es el legendario Crystal Moon cetro. Mi hija  
Esto tendrá un día. Por favor, ir a ver a mi hija. Neeblix  
está en la tierra. Se transformó en un conejo en la tierra, un día  
lo encontrarás. Encontrar al soldado legendario en la tierra y protegerla.  
Tiene Crystallina hibernando en su interior. mantenerla a salvo para que pueda  
ganar este cristal guerra."

La Reina habla. El legendario cetro luna de cristal se rompe y  
forma un contenedor para Tsuki y aparece una barra para el soldado legendario.  
La barra se llama barra de pureza cristalina luna.

"Por favor dar la vara de pureza luna de cristal para el soldado legendario una vez  
Ella se encuentra. Necesitará para tener éxito. Nitara, mantener a salvo mi hija...  
Adiós".

Reina CrystalStar le dice. Tsuki se coloca en el recipiente y se  
enviado hacia tierra y destino recoge la vara de pureza luna de cristal  
y se dirige hacia la tierra para encontrar al legendario soldado prometió  
vencer el Titán de hielo!

CONTINUARÁ EN EL PRIMER EPISODIO DE "PRINCESA DE CRISTAL: LA SAGA DE LOS MARINEROS CRISTAL!"

La próxima vez en princesas de cristal, malos entrar en Liza, ataque Sailor Moon, después de que ella  
cumple con la nueva Senshi en clase y el toque portentoso pesadillas en una batalla que se avecina  
y un ser duerme en su interior, sin darse cuenta, Sailor Moon está atrapado en una batalla que sabe  
nada. Sobrevivirá?

Este episodio fue terminada en: 22/11/2006

PRINCESAS de cristal: la SAGA de THE CRYSTAL marineros se desarrolla  
de la serie original por el Crystal Knight titulada:  
"Cristal marineros".

Princesas de cristal es (c) 2006, 2013 por Crystal Knight Fanfiction  
Producciones. Sailor Moon es propiedad de derechos de autor apropiada  
titulares.


	3. Capítulo 01

Kurisutaru Ikenai: Ano Buyudan No Sera Ano Kurisutaru  
Princesas de cristal: la Saga de los marineros de cristal

ASÍ QUE EL VIAJE DEL SOLDADO LEGENDARIO... EMPIEZA!"

The Crystal Knight presenta:

(c) 2006, 2008 el caballero de cristal  
(c) 2006, 2008 Fanfiction Crystal Knight Productions  
(c) 2006, universo de marineros de cristal 2008  
(c) 2006, 2008 los marineros cristal del proyecto.

Kurisutaru Ikenai: Ano Buyudan No Sera Ano Kurisutaru

Princesas de cristal: la Saga de los marineros de cristal

EPISODIO 01:  
"RETORNO DE LOS TITANES DE HIELO"  
Por crystalknight en cobre punto net  
Seudónimo: El caballero de cristal  
OBJETIVO: Eccadairius  
Editado por: Loki

Clasificación: PG-13  
Basado en: Cristal marineros originalmente escritos en 1997.

Notas: Esto ocurre después de Sailor Moon R y ' Sailor Moon  
Universal' escrito por Jendra.

EPISODIO UNO: EL RETORNO DEL HIELO TITAN

Lugar: Tokio, la familia Tsukino  
Hora: 23:30  
Condición: En la noche

Usagi fue una terrible pesadilla y despertó abruptamente, 'Golpe'. Usagi cayó de la cama,  
al darse cuenta que ella había despertado Luna. "¡ Ay!" ella gimió, frotando su cabeza.

¿Luna caminó hasta donde Usagi sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el piso, "Usagi? ¿Estás bien?"

Ella vaciló antes de responder, "yo... Estoy bien. Tuve un mal sueño es todo."

Luna meneó la cabeza y reflejaba en su cargo. Usagi se recostó en el miedo.

"Soy Usagi lo siento, no quise asustarte. Sé que esas pesadillas  
han estado molestando." Luna se disculpó.

"¿Cuánto conoces?"

Luna se sentó, se encrespa su cola alrededor de su cuerpo luego habló,  
"He conocido por más de un año. Me di cuenta de con cada paso por la noche,  
los sueños se puso peor y más retirados se convertiría. ¿Verdad?"

"Sí. He tenido esta pesadilla para siempre como recuerdo. Sólo en los últimos años  
ha crecido más intenso,"explicó Usagi.

"Veo".

"Por favor no digas los demás. No puedo soportar la idea de mis amigos sabiendo  
lo que me aqueja, estaría tan avergonzado." Tono triste de Usagi hecho ni siquiera Luna sentir mal por su cargo.

"Usagi, por qué no intentas dormir más," Luna sugirió.

"De acuerdo".

Lugar: Tokyo, Juuban Junior High  
Hora: 7:00  
Condición: mañana

"Usagi, por favor, tome asiento. Me alegra que por fin estás a tiempo, "declaró Miss Haruna.

Usagi tomó su asiento sin ofrecer una respuesta como Miss Haruna estaba parado en frente de la  
clase con una chica que era estudiante de China. "Hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante.  
Su nombre es Nitara Nori. Ella ha transferido a Juuban de Beijing, China. Ella es  
estudiante de transferencia durante seis años, por favor, hacerla sentir Bienvenido, "Miss Haruna anunciado.

"Hola a todos! Me alegro de conocerlos a todos. Espero que seamos buenos amigos". Nitara, Usagi  
observa, tenía cabello oscuro y ojos marrones. Se quedó unos seis pies uno centímetros de altura.  
Miss Haruna habló otra vez, "por favor Nitara, elegir un socio para ser tu guía,  
puesto que usted es nuevo aquí."

"De acuerdo. ¿Y tú por ahí,"señaló Nitara a una chica con Odangos,  
Usagi y caminó hacia su escritorio.

Usagi sintió algo oscuro de esta chica, ella no podía explicarlo, pero sus instintos  
Nunca le había dejado abajo todavía, y que no iba a ignorarlos, "Gracias, me temo  
No seré la mejor persona para ayudarte, lo siento. No me siento bien esta mañana. Por favor,  
debe elegir a otra persona,"declaró Usagi.

"Está bien, te ayudaré Anímate chica. El mundo no va a terminar... hoy no "  
Nitara dijo en un susurro.

* En realidad, mal parece encontrarme... Estoy seguro de ello, * pensó tristemente.

"¿Estás bien Usagi? "Parece que estabas pensando en algo o alguien, sondeó Nitara,  
mirando a Usagi.

"Oh. "No es nada, respondió Usagi, tratando de eliminar la pregunta.

Lugar: Tokyo, el Santuario Hikawa  
Tiempo: 02; 30 PM  
Condición: tarde

En ausencia de Usagi, Luna había unido a Artemis y el interior Senshi.

"¿Por qué llamaste esta reunión Luna?" Pidió a Rei.

"Porque estoy realmente preocupado por ella en este momento," Luna respondió en tono preocupado.

"¿Mamoru romper con Usagi otra vez?" Makoto pidió.

"No. Mamoru es reunirse con Usagi esta tarde en el mercado y luego ir a una cita.  
Es sobre los sueños de Usagi".

"Sueños?" las chicas repicaron al unísono.

"Sí. Mayoría de los sueños inquietante. Tiene pesadillas, su conseguir tan mal en realidad  
cayó de la cama esta mañana con la ferocidad de la última. Ella es cambiante, siempre cansado,  
está drenando su voluntad de hacer las cosas cotidianas como preparándose para la escuela, relativos a ella  
familia y esas cosas. El último sueño debe haber sido especialmente malo, porque era el tiempo para  
la escuela, y eso es muy raro que Usagi. "

"Luna, ¿sabes por qué está teniendo pesadillas?" Artemis se aventuró.

"No tengo idea por qué. Me gustaría que saber. Usagi no tiene ni idea tampoco sospecho, "Luna respondió:  
parecía más preocupado que antes.

"¿Crees que está causando un nuevo enemigo?" Ami pedido.

"Tal vez".

"Artemis, ven esta noche que me ayude a supervisar Usagi." Pidió a luna.

"Seguro".

"Pero tendrá que permanecer fuera de la vista", agregó Luna como una ocurrencia tardía.

"De acuerdo".

Lugar: espacio  
Hora: 15:10  
Condición: tarde

Varias pequeñas esferas se trasladó hacia la tierra: cinco entrando en la atmósfera mientras el  
tres restantes explotaron liberando a sus ocupantes notorios mientras los otros dos orbes  
permaneció cerrado. En su entorno, el líder del trío villano 'El hielo Titan'  
creado un castillo en el vertedero del Ártico mientras Morgoth y Vertikal fueron a buscar a su objetivo.

Lugar: Tokio, Torre de Toshiba  
Hora: 15:20  
Condición: tarde

Nitara Nori estaba parado en el techo de la torre de oficinas relucientes, habiendo transformado en cristal  
Destino marinero. "Mi viaje de la luna de cristal, mi mundo, ha sido una larga.  
Sin embargo, no estaba allí cuando mi amante, princesa Crystallina huyó una vez glorioso reino  
y se dirigió hacia tierra. Por supuesto, sabía de la historia sobre el Titán de hielo matando  
madre y sus secuaces mintiendo residuos del Reino. Pero ahora, el Titan de hielo ha puesto sus miras  
en la tierra y su gente estará en peligro! "pensó entonces de la niña con el odangos  
en la clase ese día y suspiró, "incluso a esa chica llamada Usagi, ¿qué es lo que está parado  
¿fuera de sus congéneres? Ella también sabrá miedo! Usagi... mmm... sólo el sonido de eso  
nombre suena misterioso, como si tiene un significado oculto. Podría haber algo  
más que Usagi el ojo?" Nitara dijo a nadie en particular y exhaló un  
profundo suspiro antes de continuar, "en realidad, como yo soy Crystal Sailor destino, había caído a mí  
para planificar la ruta de vida del elegido, Crystallina de princesa. Sin embargo, nunca le esperaba  
que venga a la tierra! Su rastro de energía me ha llevado a este mundo... En Tokio. Es una ciudad extraña.  
Crystallina de princesa, te encontraré."

Lugar: Polo Norte, Palacio del hielo Titan  
Hora: 15:30  
Condición: tarde

"Vertikal y Morgoth, lo que ha descubierto?" preguntó el Titán de hielo con impaciencia. Él era un  
hombre grande vestido con armadura de hielo azul y tenía una máscara de hierro azul ligero que cubría su cabeza y  
mayoría de su rostro.

"Señor, nuestras fuentes dicen hay un guerrero en Tokio llamado Sailor Moon", explicó Morgoth.

"Veo".

"Eso no es todo. Hemos descubierto escondite de princesa Crystallina,"Vertikal  
respondió triunfalmente.

"Quién?"

"Sailor Moon, señor. Al parecer, es el anfitrión llevar Crystallina de princesa. Y como ya sabes,  
recuerdos son a menudo experimentados como pesadillas y, según sus amigos, tiene  
esas pesadillas". Morgoth respondió.

"Muy bien, Morgoth. Te enviaré junto a un monstruo que crearé. He leído su informe  
y he organizado eventos de tal manera que Sailor Moon se reunirá lo Azabu Park en  
16:00, Mi monstruo, Robo Snoid le ayudará a eliminar Sailor Moon. Por cierto, va a  
ser primero en el parque como Tsukino Usagi... Asegúrese de que no consigue la oportunidad de transformar si usted  
puede evitarlo, no quiero sobrevivir, ¿entiendes?"

"Sí a señor".

"Robo Snoid. Adelante."

¿"Sí señor"?

"Ir a Tokio y destruir sailor Moon; todos vosotros, ¡ vamos!" Titán de hielo sonrió con satisfacción como  
Morgoth y Robo Snoid desaparecieron.

Lugar: Apartamento de Tokyo Mamoru  
Hora: 15:45  
Condición: tarde

Mamoru y Usagi estaban teniendo una cena temprana. Generalmente, disfrutó de su cocina, pero hoy,  
Ella estaba jugando con su comida, perdido en sus pensamientos. Mamoru sabía lo que estaba molestando después  
Rei le había dicho, pero no iba a decir Usagi que él sabía. La pareja tranquila fue  
pasando un rato tranquilo cuando de repente Usagi tenía una extraña premonición.

¿"Usagi? ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy teniendo una extraña visión, un youma está buscándome en Azabu parque y hay un grupo de  
adultos, adolescentes y niños en peligro, debo enfrentarme a él antes de que le hace daño a los!"

"Entonces voy a llamar los demás".

"No. Quieren a mí solo. Debo enfrentarme a esto mismo,"respondió  
saltando a sus pies.

"Bien, pero estará cerca si me necesitas, es tu decisión... estar a salvo," dijo, la ansiedad en  
su voz templada con la férrea determinación de tener a la mano en caso de que algo salió mal.

"Lo haré. Luna cristal Power, Make Up!" El relámpago deslumbrante dio paso a la gloriosa imagen de un  
Sailor Senshi, una mirada feroz determinación en su rostro. "Deséame suerte".

"Ten cuidado."

"Gracias", ella sonrió, su expresión estoica regresar. No tenía ni idea de qué esperar, pero  
estaba preparado para asumir este nuevo enemigo.

Lugar: Tokyo, Azabu Park  
Hora: 16:00  
Condición: tarde

Ignoró los espectadores asustados corriendo en todas direcciones desde el enmascarado que figura  
se elevó sobre ellos. "Sailor Moon... Dónde está!" Morgoth exigida, la impaciencia evidente en su tono.  
"Sí, Sailor Moon, dónde estás, no te importa lo que sucede a sus amigos humanos. Nosotros, es decir, tú  
y tengo una cita con el destino!"

Como el villano enmascarado se levantó, cogió vista la Senshi bastante adecuado, pies separados, asumiendo  
su posición de pelea, una media luna brillando sobre su frente mientras estaba dentro de la cerca de la rotonda. Ella  
grimaced en el hombre enmascarado y su compañero y colocó sus manos sobre ella caderas, "bien, oscuro Reino  
¿la basura, no te muevas!"lo desafió, y que son ustedes? Te ves un poco perdido,  
buscando el espectáculo en la ciudad estamos?"ella sonrió,"por cierto, en caso de matones no lo sabes,  
Voy a presentarme. Soy Sailor Moon. El que buscas, ¿no?"

"Sí". Morgoth respondió en una monótona aburrida.

"Es bueno. Permítanme presentarme. Soy el soldado marinero muy adecuado, Sailor Moon! Y, en el nombre  
de la luna, te va castigar!"

"Ahora que está fuera del camino, luchamos," desprecio Morgoth, aparte de escalonamiento para revelar el youma.

"Pues bien, Sailor Moon, vamos a ver cómo está mi ataque al brazo extendido!" Robo Snoid gritó como su  
brazos metálicos salió disparada hacia la luna en un intento de estrangularla. Sin embargo, ella saltó en  
justo a tiempo. "Muy buena, Senshi, pero me temo que no es lo suficientemente bueno. Ahora, siento la mortal  
frialdad de mis cristales de hielo!"

De repente, una ráfaga de hielo cristal spears disparado hacia Sailor Moon. En el impacto, los cristales  
explotó sobre su cuerpo. Después de que luna se había derrumbado, Snoid recogió su cuerpo flácido y tirado  
su lado como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. "Die... Sailor Moon!"gritó, arrastra a sus pies  
y le golpeando a la tierra una vez más. ¿"Todavía no muerto? Otro slam hará el truco!" Morgoth  
rió maliciosamente asintiendo con la cabeza a su youma.

Sailor Moon era semi consciente, sus cortes y magulladuras picado dolorosamente como sangró gravemente de varios  
cortes. Cortes y magulladuras fueron por todo el cuerpo. Finalmente, logró su uniforme desgarrado en muchos lugares,  
luchar a sus pies haciendo caso omiso de esta criatura enloquecida. "Nunca perderá a gente como tú".

Morgoth fue sorprendido por la fuerza y el coraje de este guerrero de la luna, para uno tan pequeño y tan joven.

"Robo Snoid, mátala!"

"La princesa luna Halo!" Sailor Moon calificó su ataque, pero Snoid cortarlo abrochando la  
Cutie luna barra por la mitad.

Le agarre por el cuello, empezó a estrangularla, "Este día que mueres, aquí, ahora!"

"ESFERA DE DESTINO DE LAS TINIEBLAS!" Cristal marinero destino gritó, como una bola de energía oscura voló desde  
su staff de Robo Snoid. La bola de energía incinerado el youma, convirtiéndose en polvo.

"Entonces, cristal marinero destino, sobrevivido ese largo viaje, ¿eh? Has derrotado a mi monstruo! Volveré  
acabar con ella otro día! " Morgoth juró y desapareció.

Destino corrió para ayudar a Sailor Moon, arrodillado junto a los exhausto Senshi, "quién eres tú?" Sailor Moon  
contestados, apenas consciente, entonces ella habló otra vez, "me atrajo aquí. Querían muerto por  
alguna razón y yo no sé por qué."

"Morgoth es peligroso. ¿Por qué iba a querer perder su tiempo contigo?" Destino murmuró, desconcertado.

"No sé exactamente, pero estaban firmes en matarme por alguna razón..." las palabras  
murió en sus labios como perdió el conocimiento. "Alguien se acerca, me tengo que ir, adiós!" dijo,  
sin darse cuenta la Senshi a sus pies ya no podía oírla y soltó a sus pies. Luego voló  
fuera de la mano con su destino personal.

~*~

Tuxedo Kamen y el Senshi pronto llegaron a la escena.

"Está herida".

"¿Crees que esa extraña chica tuvo algo que ver con esto?" Marte le preguntado, surcando su frente.

"No lo sé. Vamos a llevarla al Santuario Hikawa. ¡ Vámonos!" Tuxedo Kamen ordenó recoger  
hasta Sailor Moon y corrieron hacia el santuario.

Lugar: Tokio, Torre de Toshiba  
Hora: 16:45  
Condición: tarde

Nitara Nori estaba parado en el techo, un lugar que le gustaba a pensar y a tomar algún tiempo reservado para sí misma.

"Entonces, ¿por qué Morgoth quería matarla?" ella murmuró. "¡ Oh no! Si están tratando de matar a Sailor Moon...  
Eso significa que debe tener el Crystallina de princesa en su interior. Mi amante debe estar en un estado de hibernación.  
Sailor Moon está en peligro!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

La próxima vez en princesas de cristal, Tuxedo Kamen y otros  
tratar de curar a Sailor Moon, Nitara investiga Sailor Moon  
más lejos y descubre que sailor Moon es Usagi! El hielo  
Titan intenta matar a Usagi otra vez! ¿Qué pasará?  
estar allí!"

Este episodio se completó el: 03/11/2006

PRINCESAS de cristal: la SAGA de THE CRYSTAL marineros se desarrolla  
de la serie original por el Crystal Knight titulada:  
"Cristal marineros".

Princesas de cristal es (c) 2006 por Crystal Knight Fanfiction  
Producciones. Sailor Moon es propiedad de derechos de autor apropiada  
titulares.


End file.
